


Who needs family?

by SnowySagittarius7



Series: How life shouldn't feel [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySagittarius7/pseuds/SnowySagittarius7
Summary: Hey guys. This has been in my head a while, it's about how Trini feels at the schools she was, before Angel Grove.Enjoy.~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This has been in my head a while, it's about how Trini feels at the schools she was, before Angel Grove.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> ~

Trini just walked away. No one even noticed or if they did they didn't say anything about the tears rolling down her face. They were too busy laughing at the stupid thing that Dan did to make her walk out. Trini was an outsider, no matter how much she tried to be friends, no matter how badly she wanted for them to be like a family, well they were, but Trini didn't feel it. She was always left out of plans, talk to rudely by some people, not respected, not cared about and just felt like an acquaintance, not like a friend or someone they actually care about. She had no one really to talk too, no one asked her if she wanted to go places, no one wanted to be like her family. She was alone.

Trini wondered why she even tried, why she either hung out with the others, would they either noticed if she stopped? Would they either care? No, cos why should they? They've got there own little family, their own little perfect friendships, their bromance. She would just ruin it.

And why should she try and change to be part of their 'little family'? They should just accept her for who she is.

This is why Trini is looking forward to moving schools at the end of the year and become a fly on the wall. She's given up with trying to fit in and be part of a 'family'.

Who needs family?

Who cares?


	2. Chapter 2

Trini bit her tongue. She knew it was best to let her mum finish her rant or else it would be worse. Her cheek still stung from where a hand connected with it, not 3 minutes ago.

  


She hated this. Hated that she couldn't prove a point, because her mum always had to be right. Hated that she was afraid of her mum, hated the fact that her mother had that kind of power over her. She also hated feeling like she wasn't good enough, that her mum didn't provide the support and love that she saw everyelse's mum's give.

  


Over the years she had learnt to not be so afraid, learnt to keep her mouth shut, learnt not to agrue, either she may be right but her mother always had to be.

  


She's reveal a little bit of what her mum's like to the others and they sympathise, but also go 'I'm sure deep down she loves you.' Like yeah, why wouldn't a loving mother say to there kid 'If you got get a job, then you aren't living here, so you'll be homeless.' Like what kind of loving mother does that?

  


Seriously? Why? Don't they see the fear in your eyes, when they shout at you or raise a hand? Don't they understand that pushing someone and shouting at them to make decisions, instead of helping them by sitting down and talking more helpful? Don't they know that you don't like coming home, because of them? Don't they know that they what to be open with them, talk to them about feelings, but gets pushed away each time? Isn't it stupid that when you want to talk to them, it's all 'I'm watching a program' and they're annoyed about be disturbing, but when you're trying to watch something you have to jump as soon as they called? Then get shouted at or told off about your 'attitude' when ypu're trying to calmly explain something? Like what?


End file.
